Them Bugs
by Buttermoo
Summary: He felt the need to show the village of his loneliness. Now he has a chance, through the power of music. [SONGFIC]


Hello people!

The bug man knows what's up, with his final say, or should I say, performance, with music!

* * *

It was finally his turn to show everyone his thoughts.

It was finally the day to let everyone know what he felt.

It was finally the day, to let everyone hear his sound.

The late afternoon session of 'noisy' bands and singers gave him the worse case of cringes, of which the only cure was his own music. He had been perparing for this day since last month, where the poster shown gave him interest.

 _Music Battle!_

 _Do you want to show your sound?_  
 _Do you want to impress with your jamming band?_  
 _Do you want to swoon girls with your voice?_  
 _Do you want to make boys chase you?_

 _Come on down to the Music Battle, where you can display your talent!_

 _Prizes will be given accordingly to the Hokage's will._

 _All sponsors and support are monitored by the Hokage._

 _Signed By the Hokage_

 _Sincerely, Your Hokage._

 _Lady fifth sure knows how to advertise_ , he thought grimly. But he didn't care. He was going to show them. The 3rd last group Naruto and his band, which were called The Rousy Ramblers, which consisted of:

Naruto - Lead Singer/Bassist

Sasuke - Lead Guitarist

Sai - Rythm Guitarist

Lee - Drummer

wheren't as half-assed as he thought. Though there band was screaming some nonsensical screamo shit. The 2nd last one, which consisted of:

Hinata - Lead Singer

Ino - Lead Guitarist

Tenten - Keyboard

Sakura - Percussion

where more impressive. Hinata impressed everyone with her angelic voice, causing the guys to swoon over her. Ino put sasuke's guitar skills to shame with her amazing solo performance. Tenten enhanced the atmosphere with her chimes and beats. Sakura drove the croud crazy with her passion and excitement. They were definitely impressive. They'd beat the boys, no doubt. Naruto and his band even put there heads down. He'd heard his band practice, and they can play songs that were leagues ahead of any songs the girls performed, but knowing Naruto, they couldn't even pull it off. However when it comes down to it, he didn't care.

He'd show them all.  
It was his moment.  
This was his final chance for spotlight.

Walking up the stairs, he heard Kakashi announce ,"And our final performance, Steel Hounds!"

It was the trigger, the last piece of drive he needed. He went up the stage. Kiba prepared his bass, Neji amped his guitar, Konohamaru, with a challenging smile directed to Naruto, spun his sticks. And finally, Shino, looked up to the crowd in front of him.

No more, he thought.  
They will finally know.

With Konohamaru's ready-beats, they slammed their sound.

 **Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!**

At the sound of his voice, the crowd erupted, the previous competitors stood surprised and shino's passion. Neji sang into the mic, giving Shino backup ressonance with his voice.

 **I believe them bones are me Some say we're born into the grave**

 **I feel so alone, gonna end up a Big ole pile of them bones**

 **Aaah! Aaah! Aaaaaaaaah!**

At this point the crowd went wild, the intense sound and passion from the band was not something experienced before, not even with Naruto's band.

 **Dust rise right on over my time Empty fossil of the new scene**

 **I feel so alone, gonna end up a Big ole pile of them bones**

Neji then did his amazing solo, making Ino whine and whimper of her shittier solo. It might have been fast, but not as brilliant as Neji's.

 **Toll due bad dream come true I lie dead gone under red sky**

 **I feel so alone, gonna end up a Big ole pile of them...**  
 **I feel so alone, gonna end up a Big ole pile of them...**  
 **I feel so alone, gonna end up a Big ole pile of them bones.**

At this point, the whole place went wild. The winner was announced. Kiba, Neji and Konohamaru cheered with the crowed.

And finally, Shino removed his glasses.

The village knew of his loneliness.  
They knew now.  
They will always know.  
And they will not let it happen anymore.  
This was where he was meant to be.  
The Steel Hounds, ready to go.

* * *

Song mentioned:

Alice In Chains - Them Bones


End file.
